Ratso Catso misbehaves at Burger King/Beaten up by Female Kana
Transcript Ratso Catso: Hey, Azura. Azura: What is it, Ratso Catso? Ratso Catso: Can we go to Burger King? Azura: No can do. Ratso Catso: Why not? Azura: Because we're having turkey for lunch. Ratso Catso: But Azura... Azura: Ratso Catso, I said no can do. Ratso Catso: I want Burger King (12 times)! RIGHT NOW! Azura: Ratso Catso, for the last time, the answer is no can do. Ike: Hey, Azura, I don't have turkey! Azura: Did you hear that, Ratso Catso? Ike said that we don't have any turkey. That means we can go. (At Burger King) Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How can we help you? Azura: I would like some ?. Ratso Catso: And I'll order ?. McDonald's Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but that's way too expensive. And besides, you might get sick if you eat that much food. Ratso Catso: What? But that's not possible! McDonald's Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about you order ? instead? They're a lot more ?. Ratso Catso: Why? Azura: Because, Ratso Catso, I don't have enough money to order all the food you want. Besides, you might get sick from eating that much food. Why don't you get ? instead? Ratso Catso: NO! WE WANT WHAT WE WANT, SO GIVE IT TO US RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE! Azura: Ratso Catso, stop it right now. You can have whatever was suggested, or you'll be grounded. (Just then, Sarah sees the commotion that the pigs are causing) Sarah (nervous): Uh-oh. I think I'd better get outta here before those green pigs over there cause a huge rampage. I don't want to get beaten up if they destroy the restaurant. (Sarah backs away slowly, then rushes out the door in a hurry) Ratso Catso: That's it! I'll destroy Burger King with George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry! George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry (Offscreen): We've heard what you said. (George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry appear which scared Azura that caused her to hide and take cover as the monsters from 2018 Rampage then destroy the entire McDonalds place as the monster roars audio from Godzilla films are heard) (Lizzie the crocodile then finds Azura as she gets closer to smell her as she does a Godzilla growl from Godzilla VS Megalon) Azura: Uh, nice crocodile. Please don't eat me, I'm a dragon not crocodile food. then licks Azura's face and leaves alongside George, Ralph and Larry Azura: Ratso Catso, how dare you cause a destructive rampage at Burger King? That's it! We're going home now. (At home) Azura: Ratso Catso, this means no anything made by your favorite companies or creators. Ratso Catso: But Azura, I'm sorry. Azura: Your apologies are unaccepted. We will call Lucina and her ? on the phone and tell them to pick you up for The Book of Life. Ratso Catso: Back off, Azura! I wish you were ate to death by ?. Azura: Ratso Catso, how dare you wish I was ate to death by ?? That's it! My child Female Kana will beat you up. Female Kana, beat Ratso Catso up! Female Kana: Prepare for some bleeding! (Bing Bong then hides Female Kana beating Ratso Catso up) Bing Bong: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012 Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Rampage (2018) show